Light & Dark Lust
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: After the events of Cyo the Lion's Halloween Party, Noah and Noire are relaxing at Noire's apartment complex, until Noire reveals her playful side, and brings up the idea of kids to Noah. Pairing: NoahxNoire, Rated M for sexual themes


Hello, everyone! PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47 with another M-rated NoahxNoire fanfiction called _Light & Dark Lust_, set after the Halloween Party fanfiction that CyotheLion wrote last month. Basically, Noah and Noire are at Noire's apartment building after the party having a nice date, and then Noah brings up the idea of them having cubs.

Rated M for sexual intercourse

Pairing: NoahxNoire

This was inspired by some RPs I did with CyotheLion on Discord

OCs are by me and CyotheLion

I own nothing else. Enjoy.

VA Cast

Noah the White Lion: Yuri Lowenthal (Peter Parker/Spider-Man from Insomniac's Spider-Man mixed with Keigo Asano from Bleach, Haseo from .hack/G.U, and Ben Tennyson from Ben 10)

Noire the Lioness: Hynden Walch (Kommand'r/Blackfire from Teen Titans)

_Location: Station Square, Noire's apartment_

_9:34 PM_

It shows a pair of Mobian lions sitting together on a couch. One had pure white fur, silver hair, and vivid blue eyes wearing a white trenchcoat with gold accents over a white shirt, black jeans, grey fingerless gloves, and grey sneakers, while the other had dark blue fur, an indigo muzzle, red hair, and golden yellow eyes wearing a purple t-shirt, tan jeans, and red sneakers holding hands with the white lion. The white lion was known as Noah, and the indigo lioness was Noire, Cyo's cousin, and they have been dating for almost two months.

"That Halloween party was really fun." said Noah with a smile

"Yeah, it was, cutie." said Noire with a grin as she kissed Noah on the cheek "You made a handsome Riku."

"And you made a smokin' hot Nora Valkyrie." said Noah with a smirk as the two lions started to kiss, Noire's breasts were squished against Noah's chest as Noah squeezed Noire's rear, prompting the shadowy lioness to moan

"Oh, Noah...!~" Noire moaned

"Y'know, Noire, I was thinking...have you ever thought about us having cubs?" said Noah

"Actually, yes, I was." said Noire as she grabbed his hand and took him to her room. And then locked the door behind her.

(Cue Song: "Careless Whisper")

Noire then shadow-shifted into the ground, and her clothes fell in a pile, and then she reappeared behind Noah totally naked, revealing that she had H-cup breasts. Noire then proceeded to help undress Noah

"You're so strong.~" Noire said in a seductive tone of voice as Noah pulled off his boxers, and he and Noire got onto the bed and Noah opened her legs

"Ready?" said Noah

"Make me yours." said Noire

(WARNING: NoahxNoire lemon scene! Don't read if under 18+!)

The next thing you know, Noah slid his member into Noire's opening, and started thrusting really hard and really fast as Noire was moaning in pleasure, her breasts bouncing up and down

"Aaah~! Oh, Noah!~ You're so strong!~" Noire moaned as she felt her boyfriend give it to her hard from behind. Noah then squeezed Noire's left buttock in his grip

"Nice ass, babe." said Noah. Noire giggled seductively

"Naughty boy.~" Noire crooned in a sultry tone of voice. "Oh, Noah.~ I've been a very naughty girl lately. Spank me.~"

With that, Noah grabbed a riding crop from Noire's desk and swung it across her rear multiple times, raising welts as the shadowy lioness moaned in pleasure

"Aaah~! Oh, yes!~ YES!~ So good!" Noire moaned as her butt jiggled and she started drooling with pleasure. She then turned to face Noah, her bust bouncing

"Nice boobies, babe." said Noah, who smirked, rubbing her bare breasts on his chest

"Big, aren't they?" said Noire with a smirk "Wanna cup a feel?"

With that, Noah cupped his hands under Noire's breasts, and started groping them as Noire moaned in pleasure. He rubbed his thumbs against her bare nipples as her moaning grew more and more louder

"I'm cumming...~!" Noah moaned

"Release yourself, Noah..~!" Noire moaned as Noah went even harder until Noah ejaculated at the same time she orgasmed, his sexual fluids flowing into her womb as Noire moaned.

Noire smirked while Noah pulled out. She then started stroking Noah's member, and then licked the tip before she wedged it between her breasts and put it in her mouth, moaning ravonously as she sucked Noah's manhood. Noah grunted as he clutched the bedsheets, and then he ejaculated again, Noire swallowing his seed

"Mmmm...tastes like candy...~" Noire crooned "Wanna get inside of me again, cutie?~"

"You bet." said Noah as Noire started riding his manhood, her breasts bouncing up and down as she moaned in pleasure

"Aaah~! Oh, yes!~ YES!~ Give it to me!~~~ Give it to me _hard, _you naughty boy!~" Noire moaned.

"You got it, babe." said Noah as he started to go extremely hard and fast as Noire moaned even louder

"You turn me on so much...~!" Noire moaned

"Will you be my wife after this?" said Noah

"Yes...I want to build a family with you...~" Noire spoke as she felt Noah start speeding up "I wanna give birth to hundreds upon thousands of babies...~!"

"That's just what I wanna hear." said Noah as he went even harder and faster than ever

"Oh, Noah!~ I'm cumming again!~ Oh...oh...oh...AAAAAHHHH~~!" Noire moaned as Noah ejaculated at the same time she orgasmed. Large amounts of hers and Noah's sexual fluids spurting out as her stomach bulged somewhat. Both lions then went into a passionate French kiss, before breaking the kiss and Noah pulled out of Noire. Noire then proceeded to sit on Noah's face and wedge his member between her cleavage

"Go ahead and lick my flower.~" Noire crooned as she proceeded to suck on Noah's member as Noah bit and licked her opening, Noire moaning ravonously in pleasure until she felt Noah ejaculate at the same time she orgasmed, and then they were panting

"You were great." said Noire with a smirk

"Thanks, that means much coming from a sexy gal like you." said Noah

"That means a lot, coming from a hot guy like you." said Noire "Hey, guess what: If we're lucky, I'll be having our cubs."

"I love you, Noire." said Noah "With all my heart and soul."

"I love you too, Noah." said Noire as they kissed again. Noah then let out a yawn

"Man, I'm bushed." said Noire as she snuggled next to the white lion

"Good night, my shadowy lioness." said Noah

"Good night, my light lion." said Noire. She then looked at her stomach, which would have a baby growing in it, before sleeping next to her lover

(END)

Wow. That was pretty steamy.


End file.
